High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex. Some sprayers have four-wheel steering, which improves maneuverability of the sprayer during use, such as when making tight turns in a field's headlands. These four-wheel steering systems typically have a controller that electronically controls a single-steering valve that meters hydraulic fluid to both hydraulic rear-steering cylinders to correspond to a front-steering input. Calculations needed to determine rear-steering control can be complex because front-steering components and rear-steering components typically have different geometries and configurations. As a result, the calculations must be adjusted to account for these differences. The complexities of these controls can lead to rear-steering delays or inaccuracies that may provide rear-steer wandering or out-of-track alignment of the front and rear wheels during steering maneuvers.
As such, there is need for four-wheel steering components that can more easily and accurately be controlled.